September, 9th
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: It was that time and day of the year again and Hibari just happened to find him... 1859 one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**AN: **Made Gokudera a little ooc here, but I had to... Though the vulnerable Gokudera just makes him all the more lovable~~ (for me lol)

* * *

"Please, Gokudera-kun, the class really needs you..."

He sighed as he felt regret creeping up on him the moment he answered his boss' plea. September 9th... That was the day she never showed up. That was the day she left. It was his birthday... and today, ironically, it was the school's festival. He was supposed to be one of the hosts at the door with his fellow Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi for their class' cosplay café. The class assumed that, with the boys' popularity, the customers were bound to file in, and they were surely right.

There was a line of squealing girls outside the 2-A class. All thanks to a certain class president's idea to have the customers take pictures with the hosts so that it could attract more customers. After just a few shots, he couldn't take it anymore. If it were any another day, he'd take this shit and put up with it, but just not today.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto called out as Gokudera turned and left.

"This should be enough isn't it?" He said slowly, back facing the Rain Guardian. "With this much customers, our class won't come in last, and be responsible for cleaning duty. The Tenth won't be blamed for being this year's chosen class organizer." He continued to walk off, leaving the swordsman to deal with the squealing girls.

"Tch!" He spat as he walked down the empty hallway, in search for a place where he could be left alone. He'd held out much longer than he thought he would. At this point, he wasn't gonna make it home in one piece. He'd been here since 11am and it's about 5pm right now. The orange light of the setting sun lit up the hallways, and then, he found it.

It was rather dusty in there, but he was glad it wasn't locked. The sports equipment shed was off limits for students unless accompanied by teachers. After time and time of equipments mysteriously disappearing, the school set it as a permanent rule. No one would need to use the shed right now and he was damned sure that the teachers were off goofing around in the teachers lounge, at the opposite side of the school, that is.

He slammed the sliding door shut and backed up against it. _Finally..._ as he let out a heavy sigh. _Some peace and quiet... _He popped out a cigarette and lit it. _This might help..._ He leaned his head back and let out a puff of smoke, hoping to release a little stress... _Or maybe just the usual would do..._ A stream of tears fell down his cheeks. He crouched down and let it all out silently.

After what felt like hours, he lift up his head and wiped the tears that stained his pale face. With this much let out, he'd be able to walk home without having to show that sappy face to anyone. No matter how many years have passed, he'd put on the same face he did when he'd learnt about her loss and her identity on the same day. It was just too painful... But he couldn't help it...

He stood up and pulled on the sliding door. It didn't budge...

"Heh...?" He was a little stunned. He tried again. Didn't work....

_This is pathetic... _He thought as he stepped back.

Chuckling slightly, he yelled. "Gokudera Hayato, damn you, you're pathetic!" He slammed his fist on the iron door, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt helpless.

Then, it clicked. He looked up and retrieved his hand as the door slid open. He was saved.

"What is with the noise?" Hibari Kyoya stood at the door, dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight. His facial expression, deadly.

Slightly taken aback, but refusing to let it show, Gokudera "Tch-"ed and hung his head. He just wanted to get out of here. Nothing was of priority anymore.

"Thanks..." He managed, as he tried to slip past the prefect. No such luck.

Hibari held out an arm, "Gokudera Hayato..." he turned to the other.

The young bomber refused to meet his gaze. Hibari's eyes narrowed. He didn't like to be ignored, not by someone he deems unworthy of his opponent, but for some reason he didn't like the look that was plastered on the Italian's face as well.

"If you wanna beat the crap outta me," Gokudera started, seeing as Hibari made no further attempt to move or explain his position, "then do it tomorrow, or whatever, I don't care. Just leave me alone for now." He pushed the arm blocking at chest height away.

Out of instinct, the arm moved down to grab the Italian by the waist and slightly pushed him back. _He's light..._ Hibari thought, as the Italian was thrown a few steps back.

"Were you always this weak? Herbivore," He couldn't comprehend the feeling that was emitting from the usually agitated Storm Guardian. It felt like he was frail... Like he was about to break any minute...

As for the dynamite expert, he felt the heat rising back up. Time was up! Tears threatened to pool from those emerald eyes. He hung his head lower. He knew that he looked pathetic... That he was weak... Just for the moment, but he didn't care. Not anymore, as tears streamed down, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists...

Arms wrapped around him in an instant. A hand slipped up through his silver silk hair and lightly brought his head to the owner's chest. The Italian was quite stunned...

"Doing this out of sympathy...?" He managed to choke out. The prefect did not answer, and that was the best response for the Italian. With that, he broke down silently in the arms of the person he least expected, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

A sweet melody played as the Right-hand man of the now official Vongola Tenth traced his fingers on the black and white keys of the grand piano. The melody was soothing, echoing in a grand empty room inside the Vongola Headquarters.

It was that time and day of the year again. But this time, the Italian had a soft smile on his face as he finished the composition his late mother had loved so much.

A figure entered the room as he was nearing the end of the piece, and he was well aware, but did not stop playing. After the last note has been played, he gently retrieved his hands and placed them on his lap.

At the same time, strong arms snaked around his waist and embraced the Italian from behind. The figure rested his head on the Storm Guardian's shoulder, smirking. "Ten years later and you're still this weak..."

The Italian smiled, "It's only today, Hibari... Only today..." He turned to meet the gaze of the ex-prefect, faces only inches apart.

_Thank you..._ Gokudera thought, as the tonfa-wielder leaned in and closed the distance between their lips.

FINISHED!

* * *

I admit, I'm not cut out for angst-y/sad scenes... Sad endings make me sappy and I feel like screaming at whoever-the-author-is for a happy ending!!! Maybe that's why I can't bear writing them myself lol oh well...

Reviews are much loved, if not, more x))


End file.
